Deimos Vs The Scout
Casual Warriors, who fight for fun. Wiz:Deimos, a Smoking, gun weilding hero. Boomstic: The Scout , TF2's trash talking speed demon. Wiz: I'm wiz and he's boomstick and it's our job to analyze thier weapons, armor, and skills to find out who whould win a death battle. (The scout is not allowed his magic for this fight.) DEIMOS Wiz:In dead world where nothing grows, and nightmares roam, Deimos does his best to fight against it. Boomstick: He does a pretty good job. Teaming up with his partner, sanford they aissit Hank J. Wimbilton, in fighting the Auditor, a god-like being with reality warping powers. Anyway, Deimos is made into a joke at times, like when he fought tricky the clown and got wrecked. He is still able to take down entire bases of AAHW Troops sometimes with his bare hands. Wiz: To do such amazing and awsome things, he's got to be pretty durable. Boomstick: This guy has survived getting a 274 foot tall biulding drooped on him horaziantaly( Floor First.) And that is not all, as all he had was a minor headache to show for it. Wiz:However, when you come to speed, He is just your average guy. Boomstick: He is not all that great in strength eithier... But he has plenty of weapons, an equiptment to make up for his short comings. Wiz: And his arsenal is devastating, I mean Listen to this... A bowie knife, a mossenburg shotgun, an unamed revolver, my geuss is that is a .357 Magnum but hey I might be wrong. Anyway, Let's have boomstick take over, as He IS our weapons Spcialist. Boomstick:Oh Right, Okay. Boomstick:*ahem* Deimos also weilds a PM-9 Uzi, an Awsome Grenade Launcher Which I now want, But he needs it... Damn. Anyway, He also has a M203 Assault rifle with a grenade launcher(Again Damn.) , A Glock 20, And The MG-42 Machine Gun.(also want that one.) Wiz: While wiz is scheming a way to steal this guy's weapons He also Has a quickly set-up time bomb, and dual wiiold G36s and a gas mask, though all he did with it was scare his friend. Boomstick: However All of this gear was not enough. When he went to try and revive Hank, who a recently been killed, Deimos succeeded in reviving him, at the price of his life. In fact Hank used Deimos as a meat shield when he killed the agents that killed deimos. Is Hank A badass or A jerk? Wiz: Good Question, Anyway Deimos is one deadly man who can kick a lot of ass, really fast. Boomstick: Deimos is also an expert brawler, even without his weapons he is really tough, not to mention he is also a pretty good marksman, capable of getting head shots in a room full of people. *The moment Deimos lit up that cigarette, he was doomed to die. THE SCOUT Boomstick: As the runt of a band of brothers, scout used to be unable to assist his big brothers in their constant brawls, then the Scout learned his natural speed and small stature were more than enough to keep up with his brothers. Wiz: That is actually all of the scout's backstory, anyway lets move on to feats. Wiz:Like all members of the red team, the scout is a geniuns on the battle feild. Boomstick: Scout is very strong, being able to kill the blu heavy in three hits, who is strong enough kill russian bears that measure in 15'8 tall, scout once killed a bear with a femer in a hot dog coustume.the femur broke after use, as the average femur can take around 4,000 psi before breaking, this means the scout can strike with over 4,000 psi each strike.(somewhere around 4,864psi) The scout is also capable of hitting a fully geared up heavy(Heavy + sahsa mini gun.) a total of 82 feet. The heavy weighs 465lbs, and sasha weighs 258lbs, making a total weigth of 723lbs, so adding in gravity and wind resitance the scout can strike with over 14.6 tons. Wiz: Woah, Boomstick... you know how to do math? Boomstick: Of corse wiz. Wiz: Anyway, onto speed. *Dodged Bullets *Dodged lightning from Merasmus *Outran bullets Wiz: Now, for the scout to out run and dodge bullets and that puts his speed at some where around 6,065mph. But where he really shines is dodging lightning. Boomstick:Lightning moves at about 220 million mph, so he is pretty fast. Wiz: Now onto duribility. *Tanked being hit with 3 missiels with very little damage. *survived being cut open by a bear, not to mention that a lot of his internal organs fell out. *survived taking multiple hits from sexton hale, who has an average striking strength of 1.2 tons. Boomstick: Now, when scout took hits from sexton hale he took a total number of 16 punches. Now with basic additon the total duribility of the scout is 19.253 tons. Wiz: And last but not least, the scout's arsenal is one of his greatest strengths. Boomstick: First, the scout weilds a scatter gun, a powerful shotgun that deals heavy damage to his target. Wiz: Next,the scout weild the pretty boy's pocket pistole. A gun that restores 5% of the scout's health as long he manages to hit the target.(It does not work on inatimate objects.) Boomstick: The scout also uses a baseball bat that he uses for melee combat. Wiz: And by fr the scout's weird's weapon yet. The bonk soda has 11.3 pounds of sugar in it and this some how makes the scout invcible and invunerable. And last but not least, Bonk multiplyes the scout's stats by 2 or 3 times.(Never cannonicly stated what the multipler is sssssssooooooo, Did my own calculations.) Boomstick: Anyway, the scout does have a weakness. He is overly arrogent, and cocky and is not the smartest. Wiz: However, the scout is a clever, speedy warrior with a wide arsenal. *Grass grows, Birds fly, and Brother I hurt People.~The Scout INTERLUDE Wiz: All right the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all... Boomstick: It's Time For a DEATH BATTLE!!! FIGHT (Cue Faster than a speeding bullet) The scout walked through the city of nevada, wondering what the hell happened. The city was in ruins. Deimos lit up a cigarrette. and aimed his revolver at the scout. And fired. The bullet completly missed. The scout looked around, and saw Deimos, standing behind part of a building. Scout: "Hey, What the hell is your problem?!" Demious: ... Scout: "That's it. Your dead."(Cocks Scattergun.) Demious: ... Fight! The Scout fired a shell from his Scattergun at his assalint, who ducked behind his rubble just in the nick of time, as the bullets bounced off of the rubble, demious added anouther bullet to his gun, sliently cursing himself for wasting a bullet on a poorly clothed scavenger. The scout fired again, this time hitting deimos in the shoulder, a small spurt of blood springing from his shoulder. Scout grined, and reloaded. Scout:"Come out wherever you are, you little prick." Deimos: ... Deimos drew his glock 20, not wanting to waste the bullets in his revolver, and poked his head and gun arm out from behind his hiding spot and fired multipule rounds at the scout. The scout out ran the bullets, and ducked behind a pile of rubble.The scout switched his scatter gun out for his baseball bat. And rushed out from behind the rubble and ran head on at his opponent. "fool" deimos thought, And swithced out his glock 20 for his mossenburg shotgun. And let loose on the scout,he fired shell after shell, until he ran out of ammuntion. the scout was hit by none of these bullets, as he dodged all of them, and clubed him up side the head with his bat. ' '''The scout drew the pretty boy's pocket pistol and shot deimos multipule times. ' '''The scout walked away thinking his opponent dead. Deimos pushed himself up, and drew his grenade launcer and pointed it at the scout. Deimos unloaded the grenade launcher at the scout. the grenades bounced around the scout. Scout looked over at Deimos, who held up his hand the pins of each grenade in his hand. He dropped all of the pins. Scout pulled a can of soda from his bag. Scout chugged the soda as all of the grenades went off. KKKKKKKAAAAAAABBBBOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!! The scout was gone. Deimos began to laugh. ''' '''Deimos: "Looks like I win..." Scout: "You know pal, you are really starting to piss me off." Scout rushed at Deimos, drawing his bat for their final cofrontation. Deimos tried to draw his revolver, but was smaked hard by the scout, causing him to drop his revolver, Deimos sighed and drew his knife. The two began to exchange blows in melee combat, knife agiainst bat until the scout pulled his pistol from his holster and shot deimos in the stomach. The capped warrior coughed up blood. And quite literally croaked. Scout: Ha! Looks like you croaked. Deimos: For that pun, end me now... Scout: Gladly. Scout drew his scatter gun and put it to deimos's chin and fired. Deimos's brains painted the street red. The scout walked away muttering, "What a joke." under his breath. K.O. 'K.O.' *''' Scout is seen tring to find the rest of the red team''' *'Hank J. Whimblton is seen looking down at deimos's body' RESULTS Wiz: Ouch. Boomstick: Wiz, did deimos stand a chance? Wiz: Not in the slightest. Deimous did have a bigger arsenal on hand, but scout's bonk and healing weapons put a huge gap between them from the start. Boomstick: And it did not help that the scout horribly outclassed deimos in physicality,as what deimos finds hard to deal with is juat a walk in the park for the scout. Wiz: With all of this stacked up against him from the start, Deimos might as well as fight tricky the clown with a tooth brush. Boomstick: Looks like Deimos struck out. Wiz: The Winner is the Scout. death_battle_winner_template_20160820225641909_by_mcgasher-daes7zg.jpg Screen_Shot_2017-11-07_at_2.33.47_PM.png 'ADVANTAGES' SCOUT(Winner) +Way Stronger +Way Faster +Way, Way More Durable +Arsenal was more realable -Smaller arsenal -Not as smart Deimos(Loser) '-Pretty much everything' +Larger arsenal +Smarter '- Arsenal was less effective' Category:'Speed' Themed Death Battles Category:Strength vs Speed themed Death Battles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:'Gun vs Magic' themed Death Battles Category:Season 2 Supersonicstyle13 Category:Supersonicstyle13's death battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Handsome theme Death Battle Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with cameo appearances Category:Death Battles with/that had a mysterious combatant Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Supersonicstyle13 completed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Supersonicstyle13 Completed DEATH BATTLES Category:Madness Combat Character Battle